


Through Time and Space

by Romanse



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chalk Pastel, Gen, graphite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanse/pseuds/Romanse
Summary: Through time and space, Kirk and Spock remain the same.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Through Time and Space

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/4mg9y1aff9unw5y)


End file.
